girl with a frozen heart
by FrozenHeartedVampire
Summary: a girl who just wants to be normal and not hurt anyone


_**The girl with the frozen heart**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or any other movie character or songs I'm just using them.**

**chapter 1:the beginning**

Emma Potter was on the train to Hogwarts normally an eleven year old would be excited about going to Hogwarts after hearing about it so much from her parents but Emma potter was different than ordinary wizarding children and that is because she also has the power over winter and that is what makes her so different.

Emma was a rather handsome girl with short brown hair which was a mixture of her parent's hair colour and prominent cheek bones but the most incredible thing about her was her eyes which she got from her grandparents (her mother's parents).

They were a greenish –blue with flecks of hazel in it but the thing is Emma's eyes were cold and held a deep sense of pain and sadness as well as longing which reflected off of the window, Emma remembered when she had first discovered her powers as if it were yesterday.

_Flashback_

_A three year old Emma looked through the window to see snow coming down and she whooped in delight and ran from her room to her parents and opened the door and yelled" MOM DAD IT'S SNOWING! Causing her parents who had just woken up to laugh and smile._

_Emma looked up at her parents and said" Can we go and play in the snow please? James and Lily looked at one another and smiled while Lily replied "Alright but we have to have breakfast first" Emma nodded and said "Yes mother" and ran to the kitchens but then ran back and asked "do you want me to ask the house elves to get you your breakfast mom dad? Her parents smiled and nodded. _

_Five minutes later Emma was playing in the snow with her parents-_

Emma shook her head and thought' I must forget about that otherwise I will let people in and cause them harm' another thing she had was increased senses and she knew how to use them, she concentrated on her hearing and she heard" Dang every where's full come on let's keep looking "and she thought 'Hmmm looks like someone's looking for a place to sit' and pretended to go to sleep.

After a few minutes went by she heard a knock and she responded" Come in" and heard someone say "sorry we didn't mean to wake you up but can we sit here ?Emma smiled and said "it's alright and of course you can sit here" and opened her eyes and saw the most beautiful girl ever.

She had blonde hair and blue eyes _'just like mine' _Emma thought, next to her was a girl with red hair and aquamarine eyes, the girl with blonde hair said" hi my names Elsa and this is my sister Anna" Emma smiled got up and bowed and took Elsa's hand and kissed the knuckles and then did the same for Anna's and said" a pleasure to meet you miss Elsa, miss Anna please sit".

The girls giggled and Emma smiled but it didn't reach her eyes at the sound she noticed that the girls still had their trunks and went over and picked them up one by one and put it over head and motioned for them to sit, they complied and Emma said" My names Emma by the way Emma Potter" and Elsa and Anna's eyes widened, Elsa said" I'm guessing here but you don't really like a lot of attention do you? Emma smiled and said" Not really it get's rather annoying" and a bitter smile stretched on her face "especially when your parents ignore you and dot on your younger brother Elsa and Anna's eyes widened then they looked at one another than at Emma and Elsa cautiously said" What do you mean Emma?

Emma looked out the window and as she looked she spoke" My parents made him seem like the king of the world but I knew better and treated him better too, I scolded him when he misbehaved, I was there to hold him when he got scared and I played with him as well, but then me and my parents started fighting I remember the first one Edward was having his eighth birthday and I was hiding my present behind my back and when he opened it up his face lit up he was so happy "

"But the next morning he went up and found it broken beyond repair in our parents room and he was furious and cried his eyes out, I sent him to my room and then turned around walked to my mom and punched her in the face both me and my parents yelled at each other when I walked up the steps to my room I told them if you ever make Edward upset or angry like that again we're leaving got that?

After Emma finished explaining she took a deep breath and tried to calm down and she managed...barely '_damn I have got to find a room where I can calm down otherwise I'll hurt someone'_.

Emma got up and grabbed her suitcase and got out her mp3 player Elsa and Anna looked at Emma in surprise and ...understanding? '_Wonder why_'thought Emma and put her mp3 on speaker and began singing.

_**"Welcome To My Life"**_

_**Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
>Do you ever feel out of place,<br>Like somehow you just don't belong  
>and no one understands you?<br>Do you ever wanna run away?  
>Do you lock yourself in your room<br>with the radio on turned up so loud  
>that no one hears you're screaming?<strong>_

No, you don't know what it's like  
>When nothing feels all right<br>You don't know what it's like  
>To be like me<p>

To be hurt  
>To feel lost<br>To be left out in the dark  
>To be kicked when you're down<br>To feel like you've been pushed around  
>To be on the edge of breaking down<br>And no one's there to save you  
>No, you don't know what it's like<br>Welcome to my life

Do you wanna be somebody else?  
>Are you sick of feeling so left out?<br>Are you desperate to find something more  
>before your life is over?<br>Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
>Are you sick of everyone around?<br>With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
>While deep inside you're bleeding<p>

No, you don't know what it's like  
>When nothing feels all right<br>You don't know what it's like  
>To be like me<p>

To be hurt  
>To feel lost<br>To be left out in the dark  
>To be kicked when you're down<br>To feel like you've been pushed around  
>To be on the edge of breaking down<br>And no one's there to save you  
>No you don't know what it's like<br>Welcome to my life

No one ever lied straight to your face  
>And no one ever stabbed you in the back<br>You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
>Everybody always gave you what you wanted<br>You never had to work it was always there  
>You don't know what it's like, what it's like<p>

To be hurt  
>To feel lost<br>To be left out in the dark  
>To be kicked when you're down<br>To feel like you've been pushed around  
>To be on the edge of breaking down<br>And no one's there to save you  
>No, you don't know what it's like (What it's like)<p>

To be hurt  
>To feel lost<br>To be left out in the dark  
>To be kicked when you're down<br>To feel like you've been pushed around  
>To be on the edge of breaking down<br>And no one's there to save you  
>No, you don't know what it's like<br>Welcome to my life  
>Welcome to my life<br>Welcome to my life

She finished singing and opened her eyes not realising that she had closed them and looked at her friends ..._whoa what!? When did I start thinking of them as my friends?_ Emma thought when she saw Elsa and Anna look at her with awe she looked at them curiously "what?" They snapped out of it and Elsa said "Emma that was amazing singing! Emma looked at them with surprise "really? I just do it for fun and to relax it soothes me.

Elsa said"even so you're really good you could make a career out of it actually how that mp3 work I thought you can't bring muggle technology here? Emma clicked her tongue and said" that's what the ministry thinks I merely used a bit of enchantment and some re-chargeable runes" Elsa and Anna looked at each other with amazement.

Elsa said dryly "well someone was busy doing her homework" which caused Anna and Emma to burst out laughing fit to kill themselves with Elsa smirking for some reason Elsa's heart began to flutter at the sound of Emma's laugh and she though' _what a gorgeous laugh_' Emma was laughing more than she ever had in her life '_maybe it won't be so bad going to Hogwarts' _she thought and smiled at Elsa and Anna and she said" looks like we're going to have fun at Hogwarts huh?

Elsa and Anna looked at each other and smiled than turned to face Emma and nodded and Anna said "yep" who got a giggle from her sister and a chuckle from Emma and Emma thought 'for _once I'm glad I put my shields down at least for a few moments' _and smiled a _true _smile for the first in a long time.


End file.
